wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kontis, The Shadow Lord
"He knows only hatred, pain, and suffering. He uses fear itself as a weapon... you're dealing with the very essence of all things evil." -Klien Blacksun Kontis, also known as the Lord of Shadows, or The Eclipse, is the physical embodiment of the dark energies released during the resurrection of Ranger Lord, Klien Blacksun. Having been created by all the immense pain, sorrow, and rage felt by Klien as he fell in battle against the Scourge, Kontis knows only hatred and suffering. General Name: '''Kontis Class: Shadow Knight Title: Lord of Shadows Race: Unknown (Shadow) Level: 13* Alignment: Chaotic Evil Occupation: Lord over the Realm of Shadows Location: Realm of Shadows Statues: Alive Relations: *Klien Blacksun (Split from his Soul) '''STR: 16 AGI: 15 INT: 9 CON: 12 MAG: 11 CHR: 6 Equipment: *'Sword of Shadows' - +2 AGI, cannot be Disarmed, Absorbs the souls of those it slays (victim cannot be resurrected) Notes: *Because Kontis and Klien are essentially the same person, they cannot exist in the same realm at the same time. The only way for Kontis to enter the real world, is by over powering Klien long enough to keep Klien's mind suspended in a comma like state, separating him from his body, in which case Kontis can send Klien to the Realm of Shadows temporarily allowing himself to enter the living world.*Just as Klien has the blood curse, forcing his body to transform into that of a black drake when put through high amounts of stress or anger, Kontis to has the ability to change into a drake, though he has the ability to change at will. History Birth of Sin Ranger Lord Klien Blacksun had endured much pain and suffering during his time leading up to his defeat in the Plaguelands. In his dieing moments, his emotions swelled. The hatred for the Scourge, the fear of death, and the sorrow of never again seeing his loved ones struck him cold. As his body lay in defeat, his soul was trapped, fated to be tormented for all eternity as the Scourge took the once mighty hero to be used as their weapon in undeath. However, his body was rescued by his half-brother, and brought to Moonglade in hopes Klien could be saved. It was there that Klien's spirit was torn. The Druids spent days vigorously channeling their energies to rescue the Ranger Lord. Something unexpected happened, and as Klien's body was restored to life, the two halves of his soul fought for control. Sensing this struggle, the druids sought to aid the spirits rejoin as one. However, the two fought even harder against this, but eventually one dominated the other long enough to gain control. Klien was restored to life once more. However, the essence within Klien's soul that would later be known as Kontis, plagued him day and night for the next few weeks, until the druids once again stepped in to aid, before sending Klien home. Rise to Power Banished to the Realm of Shadows by the Druids during the resurrection process, Kontis grew powerful beyond belief in a very short time, feeding off the pain and suffering of mortals through small connections to the living world, mostly through Klien himself, but also through the Death Knights who recently aligned with the Alliance and Horde. The horrors within the Realm of Shadows were no match for the rising power of the self proclaimed Lord of Shadows. Even the Lich King himself foresaw a rising threat in Kontis, should he be left unchecked. However, the two tyrants avoided each other, choosing rather there could benefits in one another.As Kontis' grew in power, so did his influence on those in the living world. People began hearing his whispered voice echo within their minds, tormenting them. He dug deep within their minds, their emotions, and sanity. Showing them visions of those they loved in pain, and their whole world falling apart around them. Some are able to resist, others were driven insane.Unable to enter the living world so long as Klien still lives, he instead uses the weaker minds of others to influence and control them temporarily to advance his campaign against all mortals. He knows only hate and suffering, and so sees life as such: One and Zero. His entire purpose is to upset this balance, by bringing everything to Zero. Storm of the Eclipse Coming Soon... Personality Because Kontis was created through all the dark energies released from Klien, his emotions are limited to pessimistic view points on everything. He feels only hatred for everything and everyone, and lives only to strike fear into the hearts of those he loathes. Despite all the pain he can inflict on others, nothing compares to the inner turmoil he feels within himself. Having no true existence, his outlook on his life, and life in general has evolved into a simplified theory of One and Zero, light and shadow, life and death. He finds his existence an anomaly in his own equation. Because he belongs to neither Zero, nor One, instead he is an imbalance. As such, the only way to balance the equation, is to bring everything back to Zero, by wiping out all sources of life, starting with Azeroth. Combat Kontis is known for his abilities to mentally destroy his opponents before even having to lift his blade. He has the strange ability to effect peoples minds, and break their will, striking fear in them. Even the bravest of heroes cower at the sight of him. When his powerful influence fails to defeat someone mentally, he carries a sword crafted in shadow, using his very own essence to empower it, known as the Sword of Shadows. Since the blade is entirely a part of him, it cannot be separated from him, and his ability to wield it as a swordsmen is uncanny. During the rare occasion he is able to enter the living world, he has slain several elite guards in both Silvermoon and Undercity. He has only ever been bested by Sylvanas, and only because of his having to fight being pulled back into the Shadow Realm by Klien. Character Stats Leveling System To avoid the confrontation in RP about Character level vs RP strength, common problem in WoW, Kontis uses a RP leveling system to make things easier for players to interact with him. This leveling system is similar to table top RP systems, though simpler, using the following: Strength (STR), Agility (AGI), Intellect (INT), Constitution (CON), Magic (MGC) and Charisma (CHR). Each one of these statistics has an effect on the characters social and combat abilities in RP. *'STR' - This is basically how physically strong your character is. A character with high strength can hit harder, lift more, and usually will take more hits before going down.*'AGI '- Agility determines the over all reflexes and speed of your character. Thieves, assassins and such would benefit from this, as it makes dodging incoming attacks and countering them much easier.*'INT' - Knowledge is a powerful tool, and a character with high Intellect can easily out smart someone with significantly less Intellect, even someone much stronger then they physically.*'CON '- How mentally stable your character is depends on their Constitution. Someone with a weak constitution could easily be out smarted, or even manipulated by another. Characteristics of someone with low Constitution would be paranoia and easy submission to others. Another result of low Constitution would be other more easily reading your mind, should they have the ability.*'MAG' - Any Warlock, Wizard, or Mage would be in dire need of a high Magic rating. Magic is a characters ability to use powerful magic abilities without being drained of energy after every usage.*'CHR' - How social adapt a character is depends on their Charisma. A character with high Charisma is more likely to gain friends and allies, and higher influence on those around them. In WoW, a normal player character can gain up to 80 levels. However, in RP that doesn't work. A level 80 Blood Elf priest could not over power a level 45 Orc warrior in terms of brute strength. Instead, in RP this system counts every 10 levels in game as 1 level in RP. Meaning the standard max level for a character is 8. Others say gear also has influence on RP, as not to undermine their hard work on getting that gear, a character with significant amount of Epic gear can gain an addition level, making his max 9. Kontis is one of the rare exceptions, being level 13. The reason for this is simple, he is designed to be a massively powerful villain character, and his power is openly agreed upon by a wide margin of RPers who interact with him. You don't have to be a super villain to gain such special privileges though. So long as others agree, and you have shown in some way your character has done something spectacular to earn an additional level or two, then it is fine. At level 1, a character has a basic set of 5 rating on all stats. As they level they are granted 3 addition points to spend in each stat as they choose, every level. It's recommended you don't switch out points once you settle on them, as not to confuse other players. *Level 0 (1-9) - 0 points*Level 1 (11-19) - 3 points*Level 2 (20-29) - 6 points*Level 3 (30-39) - 9 points*Level 4 (40-49) - 12 points*Level 5 (50-59) - 15 points*Level 6 (60-69) - 18 points*Level 7 (70-79) - 21 points*Level 8 (80) - 24 points Spend your points depending on your class. If you play a Mage, make sure to have a high amount of MGC, and a warrior would best benefit with STR. But remember a good balance is also important.Also, some players like to design special enhancements form their weapons or armor, or even being in contact with another. One example is Death Knights seeking to personalize their own Runeblade weapon.